Mine
by yuux3
Summary: What would i do without you, my love? [KuroXFai]
1. Prologue?

Title: Mine

Summary: What would i do without you, my love? 

* * *

Prologue?

Clothes staind with the pure blood of a fallen angel.  
Sanity breaking along with this image.  
Holding him gently, afraid this thin, fragile body will fade away in my hands.  
Blonde hair falls in his face.  
His eyes refuse to open to the moonlight beaming from the jet black sky above.  
Yet all this time he still has that stupid, fake smile playing on his pale lips.

* * *

You can only imagine who's POV this is from. And who he's holding.  
Awwwe. My poor dearrrss. 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Mine 

Summary: What would i do without you, my love?

AN- Sorry it took me so long to write this. Ive been busy taking care of a newborn kitten. She died yesterday so i guess i have time now? The poor thing.  
Before prologue.

* * *

**CHapter 1**

_This country cursed with the name_ Chaos.

"Where am I?" The question echoed in the empty air. A young girl. She sat alone, looking around in all directions. Not a living soul. '_I wonder if Moko-chan and the others ended up in a different world..'_ Just half a millisecond of a blink and everyone was standing infront of her. She was surprised at how sudden they appeard, but wasn't complaining. As long as they where there to free her from the fright of being solitary. She jumped up with a smile, "Syaoran-Kun! Moko-Chan! Kurogane-San! Fay-San!" They didn't even twitch when she called to them.

An echo. '_Water?'_ She scanned the area, trying and see where the liquid-hitting-the-ground sound came from. Her eyes fell apon the blonde mage, Fay. He was kneeling on one knee trying to prop himself up with his right hand, the left pressing on the wound across his chest. Where her eyes deceiving her? She blinked. Fay was on the ground now, in the arms of Kurogane. Syaoran: fighting the air? She couldn't understand. There was nobody there to fight. Why was Syaoran doing this? She was crying now. She couldn't understand anything. All she knew was that she didn't want to blink anymore.  
**Blink.**  
She mentally scolded herself as she forced her eyes open to see what scene was being played now.

Her eyes went wide and she instantly went stiff.

---

"Sakuraaaaa!" Her eyes shot open just to see the white 'manju-bun', Mokona, sitting on her pillow, leaning over in her face. "Sakura! Fay's about to be back with breakfast!" She sat up slowly, still in shock from the nightmare. Mokona hopped over and sat on her lap, peering up at her, "Are you okay?" She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't still dreaming. Knowing that this Mokona was real, she smiled and knodded, "Im fine Moko-Chan." His head tilted slightly, not really believing the princess. She pet little Mokona on the head, forcing him to smile.

The door opened and a boy peeked in, "Breakfast is here." Sakura glanced up and smiled, "Kay! We're coming!" He blushed a bit, thinking about how beautiful her smile was, and smiled back.

---

"Kuro-puuuuuun. Don't just poke at ittt. Eat it." The magician whined after the ninja had rejected the food. He shoved it away, "I've already said before that i don't like sweet things." Fay shoved the plate back to Kurogane, "Do you plan on starving?" Kurogane crossed his arms, "If i must." He eyed the food, "What is it anyways?" The mage smiled, "I think they call it a dough..nut..?" He nodded in response to his own question, "A doughnut." Kurogane looked over at Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona who where practically devouring their doughnuts. He stood up, "I'm going to watch TV." Fay shook his head and slouched down in his seat, still smiling, "So stubborn."

Both Syaoran and Sakura finished their food and where cleaning up everything except Mokonas mess, concidering he was still eating. After that tey cleared out of the dining room. Sakura went take a bath, Syaoran went to his room to play video games, and Fay said he was going out real quick to buy something.

---

Mokona looked around for more doughnuts after he had finished scarfing down all of his share. ((which was alot)) There was one left: Kuroganes. He made sure no one was around to witniss this "crime" and smiled widely when he found no one was in sight. Using one of his 108 secret skills, super suction power, he started to suck the doughnut into his mouth. "Nope!" Fay slid into the room and grabbed the doughnut right before Mokona could get it into his mouth. The white manju-bun cried over dramatically, "But he's not going to eat it!" Fay patted his head, smiling, "He will."

---

Tiptoeing across the room, trying to sneak up on the ninja, Fay approached the couch at which Kurogane was sitting at, flipping through the television channels. Kurogane didn't want to play the mage's foolish games, "What do you want?" Fay acted surprised, but really wasn't expecting to sneak up on him. "HYUU! Kuro-tans so cool." He jumped over the back of the couch and onto the cushion next to Kurogane, "Look what i brought!" He smiled widely and held the doughnut up to Kuroganes face. He cringed, "Would you quit it already?!" He growled and absentmindedly slapped Fays hand, knocking the doughnut onto the floor. Fay was surprised that Kurogane had actually hit him over such a thing, but laughed anyways. He got up and picked the doughnut up off the floor, reaching into his jacket pocket for something. "You dont have to be so mean, Kuro-chan." He smiled and tossed him something, walking out of the room.

Kurogane looked down at the paper bag and opened it. A hamburger and fries.

* * *

Sorry it's kinda short. I'm really tired.  
I'll probably write chapter 2 tomorrow.  
review? thank you, please. 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Mine 

Summary: What would i do without you, my love?

AN: Kay, so here's chapter 2. It'll probably be short too cuz im in writers block. XP so imma take a shot at this and hopefully it turns out good.

* * *

CHapter 2

Tap.  
Tap.  
Tap.

It had been pretty quiet between the two adults all day. The other traveling companions where starting to worry because of the lack of fighting between them. Most of the time Fay would tease Kurogane with silly names or poke at him until it got to the point where he would chase the mage around the house with his sword. Now Fay would only look to Kurogane and give a small smile when he caught the ninja glaring at him. Whatever was going on needed to be resolved, because the children where going inside from the silence.

Tap.  
Tap.  
Tap.

Kuroganes eyebrow twitched with every anoying tap of the fork. He was about ready to take it away from the mage and either break it in half or stab him with it. He controled his temper slightly and simply murmerd through his clenched teeth, "Could you stop?"

Lately there had just been something bugging Kurogane. It had to do with Fay. No matter what he did it annoyed the hell out of him more than usual. Even the simplest smile angered him. Maybe it was the fact that he knew it was fake and meaningless. He could see through that broken mask of emotions.

Fay stopped with the tapping and put his fork down. It was quiet again. Syaoran glanced back and forth at Kurogane and Fay, which were eating their dinner. Sakura nudged him with her elbow and nodded. They had planned to ask the two what was up, but neither really wanted to get into their personal business. They decided it was for the best and Syaoran volentierd to ask them. He looked down at his plate, so that when he questioned them he wouldn't have to make eye contact. Clearing his throat he poked at the rice on his dish, "Is something wrong? Both of you have been very quiet today." Both Kurogane and Fay looked at him. There he was again with that fake smile that urked Kurgane so. "Nothings wrong. I guess we're just really tired. It's nothing to worry about, kay?" He stood up with his plate, leaving the table and putting his dish in the sink. "I think i'll go to bed now." He walked into his room and shut the door quietly.

Sakura looked at Kurogane, "Kurogane-San...everythings okay?" He kept his eyes on his unfinished rice, "Yeah."

---

Fay had to admit that the silence was getting to him also. He didn't even know why it was so silent. He wasn't angry at Kurogane. Myabe he felt weird because of the whole doughnut thing. He looked at the scratches that Kurgane had accidentally left when he slapped him on the hand. A slight laugh escaped from his lips. "So stubborn." A soft knock could be heard on the door, creaking slightly when it was opened. Fay looked over his shoulder, toward the door. He had been sitting in his window sil, looking out to the streets below. He hid his hand unnoticeably when he saw who it was. Kurogane stepped in, closing the door behind him, "We need to talk.." The mage smirked, "Are you breaking up with me?" Kurogane growled, "Quit messing around." ((just FYI..they aren't actually a couple...yet..? XD)) He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. It was quiet for a while until Kurogane broke the silence with a sigh, "Im sorry, okay?" He looked away, avoiding eye contact. Fay blinked. _He's actually apologizing?_ A slight smile formed on his lips. He Stretched and yawned, "So..I guess ill be going to sleep now!" Smiling widely, he made his way to his bed. Kurogane clentched his fists, "You were supposed to say," He mocked the mage in a high pitch, girly voice. "You don't have to be sorry, it was my fault anyways for shovi--" He trailed off when the soft sound of snores reached his ears. He sighed and decided he really couldn't be mad at Fay this time. Being mad at him for no reason was a waist of time in his eyes. He watched Fay as he slept. He was lying ontop of his blanket, slightly curled in a ball. He found it funny how Fay would scrunch up his nose slightly whenever the wind blew in from the open window, causing his hair to tickle it. He'd chuckle quietly, stopping only when the mage would move a little in his sleep. He didn't really want to wake him. No matter how many times he told himself it wasn't true, it came to be clear to him that he liked being around Fay.

Kurogane closed the once open window and then covered Fay, brushing the hair out of his face. His beautiful face. His skin pale with a slight pinkish tint to his cheeks; his lips parted just a bit, bringing in and out the air of soft breaths. Kurogane ran his fingers through the other mans hair absentmindedly. Catching himself doing this, he pulled his hand back and turned for the door.

"Kuro-chan.." Kurogane stopped with his hand on the doorknob and looked over to Fay, who was looking back at him. Fay smiled, "You don't have to be sorry, it was my fault."

* * *

I know it's short and im sorry. XP

review?


End file.
